


Up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator.

by newtmasdoesthedo



Series: Well, except Newt. He calls me Tommy. [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut, Thomas is a horny little bugger, Workplace Sex, in a big way, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtmasdoesthedo/pseuds/newtmasdoesthedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost started laughing when a distant voice was heard that definitely didn’t belong here. “Anyone down there? You okay? We called the repair company, they don’t know what’s wrong, but I think you’re safe. It’s gonna be a while before they can get there.”</p><p>He left it up to Newt to answer, rising to his knees and freeing him of his boxers while raining kisses up and down his thighs and abdomen, only returning to his cock when Newt opened his mouth. A loud squeak left him that pleased Thomas way, way more than it should have, and he kept is ministrations up, relishing in being able to reduce his usually very articulate boyfriend to a blubbering mess this quickly. “Yes,” Newt started, clearing his throat and bringing his voice down an octave to its usual level, “We’re fine, it’s just me and Thomas. We’re fine, I just had lunch, and,” a small pause as he sent Thomas a stern look, earning himself only a wink and a happy humming as answer, “And Thomas has his mouth full. We’re set down here, don’t worry a-“ to Newt’s credit he almost managed to quench the moan. If you weren’t Thomas and knew he was getting his dick sucked, you’d probably just think he was a bit scared, “Aah-bout it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up and coming like I'm fucking in an elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Prompted by an anon on Tumblr. By all means, feel free to prompt me [here](http://newtmasdoesthedo.tumblr.com/ask). Also please kudos and feedback and all that jazz.  
> 2\. When I decided to use stupid sex puns for my titles I knew I had to do this. So the title is shamelessly stolen from Ed Sheeran's lyrics for You Need Me, I Don't Need You.  
> 3\. This is so cliché and I'm not sorry at all.  
> 4\. Lalalalala I haven't written smut in forever *covers ears*

The problem with being in a relationship with Newt was that Thomas basically spent every waking moment wanting to jump his bones. It hadn’t been the biggest problem earlier – not before they both got an internship the same place. Which meant that now they spent every waking moment able to see each other. And Thomas’ brain was a strung-out machine hardwired to imagine Newt in all sorts of debauched situations as it was, but being able to see him as well? It was hell. And heaven. And everything in between.  
  
The biggest mistake had been telling him. Because Newt looked like an angel, but he sure as hell wasn’t one with his blonde hair and brown eyes and that little smirk that Thomas wanted to kiss off his face. It was sort of annoying, really, because combined with that smirk skinny jeans were basically Thomas’ kryptonite, and he was pretty certain it wasn’t necessary for Newt to bend over _that_ often. He shuffled around in his chair before picking up his phone.  
  
 ** _Tommy:_** _U need to stop that. i’ll end up trying to do my presentation with a boner._  
 ****  
 ** _Nude:_** Who makes an intern do a presentation after three weeks anyway? And I don’t know what you’re talking about.  
  
 **Tommy:** Some1 who recognizes that i’m brilliant AND sexy. Stop bending over all the time, makes me want to bend u over my desk.  
  
 **Nude:** You’re so full of yourself. You’re not that clever.  
  
 **Tommy:** i’d like u to be full of me. i am that clever. got a plan.  
  
 **Nude:** Am I still put in as Nude in your phone? ‘cause that’s not a very clever wordplay. If I am there’s no plan.  
  
 **Tommy:** maybe  
  
 **Nude:** Stop sucking on that bloody pen, you’re writing notes, not giving a bloody blowjob.  
  
 **Tommy:** meet me in the elevator in 5.  


**_Nude:_ ** _I’m not going to the elevator._ _  
_

__**Tommy:** yes u r  
  
 **Nude:** The stupid text-language doesn’t make you seem more attractive, just saying.  
  
 **Tommy:** tryin to look like i’m not texting  
  
  
And then he stood up, walking to the elevator and riding it down, leaning nonchalantly against the wall of the it, inwardly praying that no one would join. He just needed to ride it down and back up so Newt would get on. The rest would work out. Well, if Newt got his cute little ass into the elevator when Thomas reached the top. Preferably with no one else, but honestly Thomas was getting to a point where the whole office could come and watch if they wanted. He couldn’t care less by now because both him and Newt had been insanely busy the last week and when they’d gotten home they’d all but collapsed on the bed – and not in the fun way.  
  
So maybe shagging up in the company’s elevator wasn’t the best of plans, but Thomas was a pretty resourceful guy, and Newt was a pretty hot guy, and with those two things combined no one could reasonably blame him for slamming Newt against the wall the second the doors closed behind him. His boyfriend didn’t seem to mind much, though, because Thomas had only been kissing him for about half a second when a low moan tore from the blonde’s lips, and Thomas definitely didn’t waste any time before unbuttoning and unzipping Newt’s jeans. “Do you _have_ to wear jeans so fucking tight? Can’t even get them-“ he muttered as he struggled with shoving his hands into Newt’s pants, feeling ridiculously desperate, and earned a shaky laugh from his boyfriend before warm lips found their way to his neck and did their absolute fucking best to distract him as much as possible.  
  
“Yeah, I really do, actually, I like how bloody needy you get.” The blonde stated, making Thomas groan in frustration, “So, this is your grand plan? Make out on the elevator and hope no one comes in?” he asked, sounding amused as well as slightly worried. Thoams was known to make rash decisions at times, so honestly it wasn’t that unfair an assumption.  
  
None the less, Thomas was a bit offended, because he was seriously planning on getting laid and he wouldn’t gamble with something so important. “No, stupid, I have a plan.” He stated, finally managing to get Newt’s stupid fucking jeans down, looking up for just long enough to check where they were – and then he slammed the emergency button as hard as he could – just in case.  
  
The elevator came to a halt instantly, forcing Thomas to press his entire body against Newt’s and hold on to him to keep his balance. What a shame.  
  
“Sneaky, I don’t hate it.” Newt stated, smirking, and Thomas sent him a happy smile, very pleased that Newt approved of the plan. Or well, he didn’t disapprove, and seeing as Thomas was basically suggesting them making trouble for the company so they could get off wasn’t something he’d been entirely certain Newt would go for. “I don’t love it, but now you’ve got me here and I might as well get something out of it, am I right?” he asked, and Thomas nodded enthusiastically, pressing his lips towards the blonde’s before he could change his mind and tell Thomas to do something about the elevator.  
  
Seconds later Thomas’ one hand had found it’s way to Newt’s ass, pressing against it to bring their hips closer while the other one was rubbing against him through the material of his boxers, leaving his boyfriend a gasping mess. The way Newt clung to his biceps definitely didn’t do anything to diminish the burning need inside Thomas, and when Newt _whimpered_ there was close to nothing left for Thomas to do but to drop to his knees and mouth at him over the fabric, a trick he knew could drive his beloved blonde wild in mere seconds.  
  
He wasn’t disappointed, because only seconds later Newt was raking his fingers through Thomas’ hair, biting his lower lip hard in order not to be too loud. “Fuck, don’t be such a bloody tease, Tommy, we don’t have that much time.” He groaned, pushing his hips forward and causing Thomas to end up with a mouth full of fabric-covered cock. Ever the provocateur Thomas laughed against it, drawing yet another undignified sound from his boyfriend who seemed to already be falling apart in front of him.  
  
“Actually I called around midday yesterday just to find out when the repair guys are on their lunch break. Such a shame we should get caught in here during that.” he stated, moving his head to look up at Newt’s face. He was relishing the way the blonde’s eyes lit up ever so slightly, and if he hadn’t looked utterly debauched already with his flushed cheeks and messy blonde halo of hair, the smirk that made it’s way onto his face definitely did the trick. “Still don’t think I’m smart?” he asked, making a show of licking his lips and thoroughly enjoying the way brown eyes zoomed in on them as he did so.  
  
Newt seemed to need just a couple of seconds to steady his breath before he answered. “Bloody brilliant.” And tangled his fingers in Thomas’ hair, manoeuvring them around so Thomas was sitting against the wall and Newt himself could slide down into his lap, downright grinding against him, and Thomas’ moan was almost guttural when it tore from his lips. “Maybe you should practice being more quiet, though, unless you want to get caught. Don’t think you’ll be their golden boy for a lot longer if they find out what you did.” He stated, punctuating the sentence several times as he rocked his hips against Thomas’ and peppered small kisses all over Thomas’ chin, jaw and neck. “Now, were you a good boy and bring lube, or am I going to walk funny later?”  
  
Thomas’ mouth immediately went dry, and his movements were all but desperate when he grabbed at blonde locks and pulled Newt’s face to his, hungrily devouring his lips and licking into his mouth forcefully at the mere thought of what was to come. He’d expected handjobs and blowjobs, but if Newt was up for actually being fucked in an elevator at their workplace he sure as hell wasn’t going to argue. The mere thought had him completely hard and straining against his pants in moments, and he felt a soft whimper spill over his own lips, canting his hips up against Newt to signal that he was uncomfortable. “Gotta-“ he started, gasping for air when Newt pressed down against him particularly hard for just a couple of seconds, only to deprive him of every bit of pressure and removing his hips.  
  
“I got you, Tommy.” He muttered as his hands slipped open the button and zipper of Thomas’ pants (which were luckily a lot easier to get off than Newt’s own, how he even managed to move in them when they were so tight and still around his upper thighs was a wonder that Thomas would ponder on at a more convenient time.) and dragged them and his boxers down just enough that he could help free Thomas’ from the straining pressure of the fabric. “Now, do you have lube or not, you horny bugger?” he asked, raising his brows in question when it took Thomas a couple of seconds to answer.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, there’s some in my back-pocket, got one of those sample-tubes when I bought condoms last time.” He muttered, pushing softly at Newt and nodding towards his jeans as he shuffled around to get the lube and a condom out of his back pocket. “Getting those off would be a good idea.” He stated, but Newt was way ahead of him, already standing and pushing the jeans down his thighs and letting them hit the floor. Thomas couldn’t waste an opportunity like that, so when Newt had stepped out of his jeans the brunette instantly leaned in and resumed his task of taking him apart bit by bit by dragging his tongue along the prominent bulge of his boxers-briefs.  
  
He almost started laughing when a distant voice was heard that definitely didn’t belong here. “Anyone down there? You okay? We called the repair company, they don’t know what’s wrong, but I think you’re safe. It’s gonna be a while before they can get there.”  
  
He left it up to Newt to answer, rising to his knees and freeing him of his boxers while raining kisses up and down his thighs and abdomen, only returning to his cock when Newt opened his mouth. A loud squeak left him that pleased Thomas way, _way_ more than it should have, and he kept is ministrations up, relishing in being able to reduce his usually very articulate boyfriend to a blubbering mess this quickly. “Yes,” Newt started, clearing his throat and bringing his voice down an octave to its usual level, “We’re fine, it’s just me and Thomas. We’re fine, I just had lunch, and,” a small pause as he sent Thomas a stern look, earning himself only a wink and a happy humming as answer, “And Thomas has his mouth full. We’re set down here, don’t worry a-“ to Newt’s credit he almost managed to quench the moan. If you weren’t Thomas and knew he was getting his dick sucked, you’d probably just think he was a bit scared, “Aah-bout it.” He ended his sentence, swatting at Thomas’ head without any real heat, but ending up pushing him away and sitting back down in his lap. “So,” he continued, voice a lot lower than before, “How about getting your desperate ass going and fuck me, you bloody moron?” he asked, rolling his eyes at Thomas’ happy smirk.  
  
“I love it when you talk dirty, baby.” Thomas shot back, also keeping his voice as low as possible, and in a couple of swift movements he popped his feet on the floor and spread his legs slightly, effectively raising Newt some inches and making him spread his legs further. He received an eye roll for his cheeky comment, although it didn’t last for long, because moments later he was pushing a single finger into Newt, forcing himself to go slow because he might be a desperate fucker, but he didn’t want to hurt the blonde angel in his lap. The blonde angel that was currently spurting obscenities and swears under his breath in a whiny, needy pitch that had Thomas’ cock twitching. He ached to get inside Newt, so it didn’t take him many seconds to obey when Newt demanded of him to hurry up.  
  
He scissored his fingers inside the blonde, twisting them and slipping his other hand from the place it had been resting on Newt’s lower back to help balance him to between his legs, taking a firm grip on his cock. Having been in a relationship where you shagged each other to pieces at least one time a day for 5 months meant having found out exactly how Newt liked it, and Thomas slid the pad of his thumb over the head of Newt’s cock, wringing moan after moan from his boyfriend who seemed to have a tough time sitting still. The way Newt tugged at his hair was ridiculously hot and stung a bit at the same time, but Thomas couldn’t bring himself to ask him to stop. He was enjoying the look on his face way too much, enjoying watching Newt pant for breath, enjoying watching the way he alternated between staring him straight in the eye as though daring him to go faster and his eyes fluttering closed, long light lashes resting against his cheeks and soft lids hiding the dark eyes that had drawn Thomas in and tripped him so quickly that he had finally understood why it was called _falling_ in love. Newt’s lips were parted, and Thomas really wanted to kiss him, but unfortunately lacked the momentum to do that while simultaneously preparing him and jacking him off, so he laughed against the soft skin of Newt’s neck for a second instead before muttering “How about you kiss me instead of just using me for your own pleasure?” and maybe provoking Newt in bed was something he should do more in general, because the following kiss was scorching hot and wild and desperate and everything Thomas could ever ask for.  
  
“How about you hurry the bloody hell up before I-“ Newt started, stopping himself with a low moan when Thomas slipped in a third finger, definitely feeling the effects of a very horny boyfriend squirming in his lap. Said boyfriend seemed to have either forgotten what threat he was going to make, or maybe he just hadn’t really come up with one in the first place – either way he didn’t waste more breath on talking, instead he caught Thomas’ lower lip between his teeth and nipped at it while his hands moved from chocolate brown hair and down between their bodies clumsily, one of them clenching hard at Thomas’ bicep, the other one starting to pump his dick the best he could with the off angle. “Now, Tommy, it’s fine now.” He whimpered, seemingly almost over the edge already, and Thomas’ heart swelled with a fondness that he wasn’t entirely certain matched the situation, but either way enjoyed.  
  
He was perfectly aware how lucky he was – which was why he twisted his fingers again and massaged against Newt’s prostate mercilessly instead of obeying the order. He spread them a bit again and finally pulling them out when he decided that it was enough. He hadn’t been this patient up until now only to hurt Newt so close to the finish line. “Woah, just a second, buddy, I just gotta,” He stated, fumbling with the lube-sample when Newt almost immediately pressed against him, readjusting himself, “Don’t hurt yourself, I’m on it.” Thomas instructed, trying to be patient, and being rewarded when Newt rolled his eyes and grabbed the packet from him, squeezing out the rest of the lube in his own hands and spreading it over Thomas by jacking him insistently, never breaking eye-contact, and Thomas let out a breathy laugh and pushed at him softly, “Get up.” He instructed, not bothering with a lot of sweet-talk right now, opting instead to stand up immediately after Newt did and push him against the nearest wall, letting him brace himself against the handrails.  
  
Thomas stepped up close behind him, feeling another surge of desire flow through him at the sight of Newt, with his button-shirt hanging open, ass bared and legs spread in front of him. His throat went completely dry in an instant and he had to clear his throat slightly before pressing close to him, letting Newt feel exactly how desperate he was for him. Thomas leaned in over his shoulder and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth in what was supposed to be a peck, but quickly turned into something hot and messy and amazing when Newt turned his head, and while their lips were pressed against each other Thomas figured that now was the perfect time if they had to at least try being quiet, and he aligned himself with the one hand that was not pressed against the cool metal of the elevator, and pushed into Newt in one long, smooth movement. He thanked his lucky star that they’d done this a million times and that he’d prepared Newt well, because he obviously wasn’t entirely sure if he was even able to take it easy anymore. Apparently he managed to take his boyfriend by surprise, because Newt’s answering moan when Thomas filled him was a bit shocked and strained and Thomas was pretty certain he could come just from listening to it. “Shit Tommy,” Newt muttered, breath uneven when Thomas pushed his body flush against him, managing in the process to draw a gasp from the blonde when the movement caused him to press directly against the coldness. _“Fuck.”_  
  
The hiss went straight to Thomas’ cock, and since Newt could probably feel the pulsing there was no point in hiding it. Instead Thomas just snaked a hand in between guy and metal and resumed jerking him off while he drew out, only to push back in again fast and hard with a snap of his hips, quickly establishing a desperate, frantic rhythm that was all but punishing, and yeah, maybe Newt _would_ walk funny later, not that he seemed to mind, judging from the whimper that spilled from his lips mere minutes later. It only took a few more thrusts from Thomas, who never stopped moving his hand up and down Newt’s now softening cock, before he came himself with a shudder that felt like it went directly to his bones, face buried in the back of Newt’s neck. “Shit.”  
  
“Bloody hell.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Newt squirmed a bit in front of him, and Thomas pulled out to allow him to move although he would’ve happily spent just a minute or two like this. When he turned around Thomas was almost ready to go again instantly. Swollen pink lips, messy blonde hair and an expression of fucked out bliss that went all the way from his slightly wet, hazy eyes to the way his lips were still slightly parted as he was trying to catch his breath. “God I’m brilliant.” He stated, pulling Newt in for a steamy, open-mouthed kiss before pulling him closer, finding that he couldn’t really care that they were both sweaty and sticky. “Did you bring your bag? We might need some body-spray.” He pointed out, earning a long-suffering groan from his perfect, amazing boyfriend, “And also have I told you how beautiful you are and how much I love you?”  
  
The soft humming and the way Newt’s arms tightened around him was answer enough.


End file.
